


The Demon's in town and He isn't happy

by mshooligan



Series: Dark Alec Lightwood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Calls God Popsi, Alec Lightwood Has No Chill, Alec hates angels, Alec kills most of the angels in heaven, Alec sees all, Angel/Demon Alec Lightwood, Angry Alec Lightwood, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blood and Torture, Cast out of Heaven Alec Lightwood, Dark Alec Lightwood, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Implied Jimon, Kidnapping, Killing Spree, Lucifer's curse, M/M, Maryse Kills Alec at a young age, POV First Person, Temporary Character Death Alec Lightwood, Wovles are Alec's companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: “Magnus Bane, you are here by under arrest for the murder of twelve nephilim and for the conspire against the clave. You are to be executed at dawn. No one will help you. You're mine now warlock!” Maryse says with a predatory grin on her face. “I've waited nine years to take you down for what you did all those years ago. You killed my lover, Valentine and now you shall pay for the crimes of every disgusting demon spawn on this earth! Arrest him and if he tries to evade you, hurt him, but do not kill him. That pleasure shall be mine and mine alone.”Magnus gets abducted  by shadowhunters and is gravely injured, what will his husband Alec Bane aka angle/demon that was casted out of heaven with lucifer's curse do? They are linked by blood. Whatever happens to Magnus, happens to Alec. And Alec Is not happy.Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors!!!





	The Demon's in town and He isn't happy

**Author's Note:**

> This a has been on my mind for a few months now. I have bad writers block on my other stories and writing one shots is helping a lot! Please bare with me, I promise I have not given up on them. Enjoy this one shot. I have a lot of dark Alec Lightwood stories in my head that needs to come out. This series will be dedicated to my dark side. ;)

 

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj_yuHGy9PfAhUITt8KHW4pCkkQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fmaxmaksart.tumblr.com%2F&psig=AOvVaw3DEQZd6DpoIDjpb8q5kXhH&ust=1546672842178408)

 

 

 

“Magnus Bane, you are here by under arrest for the murder of twelve nephilim and for the conspire against the clave. You are to be executed at dawn. No one will help you. You're mine now warlock!” Maryse says with a predatory grin on her face. “I've waited nine years to take you down for what you did all those years ago. You killed my lover, Valentine and now you shall pay for the crimes of every disgusting demon spawn on this earth! Arrest him and if he tries to evade you, hurt him, but do not kill him. That pleasure shall be mine and mine alone.” 

The hunters surrounded me, one by one trying to capture me. Like really come on. I took them down two at a time. Breaking limbs and bones like a piece of cake. They couldn't take me down if their lives depended on it. Which it did. That's when I felt immense pain. Looking down I saw a seraph blade sticking out of my chest, glowing red. Shit! Was the only thing I could think of. Not because I was stabbed, no. It's because, my husband was going to kill me. We haven't seen each other in over six months. He had to go handle some business at work, but tonight he was coming home. Instead of the best reunion sex known to man, it was going to be a bloodbath throughout the streets of New York. Sorry did I forget to mention that my husband is a greater demon/angel? Of Hell no less. The most powerful Demon. Literally casted down from heaven. Apparently God couldn't control him, raising hell since he was a child. Wanting revenge on every angel in heaven. No one was safe, not even the archangels. Fearing for his children's lives, he shunned my husband. Giving him Lucifer's curse. Cursed to run hell and walk the earth until it ends and even beyond that. My man back flipped out of heaven giving them all the finger. So fucking hot! Now was not the time, getting aroused while a blade was sticking out of my chest. 

I looked back up at Maryse Lightwood, the woman I hate with all the passion in the world and tried to reason with her. “Lightwood this isn't something you want to do. Trust me. How about you go home and forget this ever happened or be prepared to suffer the consequences. Which is worse for you and this city.” Being the stuck up snobbish bitch that she was, rolled her eyes as if I was lying. Welp jokes on her!

“Oh please, you would say just about anything to get out of dying. But not this time. Your ass is mine!” Maryse loved in closer, slamming cuffs on my wrists. Oh joy. 

“I assure you, my ass is not yours. I have a husband to prove that.” Magnus countered,” Which is why I'm trying to save your people's life! I don't care what happens to you. Honestly, I want to watch your spine being ripped from your body. For all the pain and suffering you've caused not only your family, but my people as well.” Surely she can see reason. The safety of her precious nephilim should be her first priority, I thought. Then she opens her mouth and I'm reminded of why I killed her lover in the first place. 

“They have their orders! They signed up to die young anyway! I don't care about any of that. All I want is to see your head on a pile once I'm done questioning you. Take him!” She ordered her hunters. I shrugged, then giggled at my thought watching too many Netflix shows with the hubby. Arrow is his favorite show, along with The Originals. 

“Maryse Lightwood! You have failed this city!” I shouted laughing at the looks on the hunters faces. As they me out the building, I saw two wolves with red eyes looking at me from across the street. Shit was about to get real. 

* * *

 

[APOV]

Here I  was minding my own business, torturing souls in my playroom when I felt pain in my chest. Not wanting to look weak in front of my guests. I  held in the wince threatening to slip out. Instead calling my two trusted advisers/companions. Two huge wolf's with their canines on display sensing their masters pain. I looked them in the eyes and gave one order. “Find him, now!” My pain did not exceed. It was like someone was twisting a blade into my chest. Meaning one thing… my husband was hurt and they were not giving up torturing him. Oh, whoever hurt his husband was going to pay with their lives.

When I'm done with them, their spirit will be mine. No heaven for them, I will yank them from fear old Popsi. No angel dared to cross into my land. Unless they want to pay with their grace. I could use a pick me up. I turned my attention back to the three men and woman I had in my presence. Bleeding heavily on my floor. Ugh, such a pity for a two thousand century rug. Well, I guess I'll just have to get another one. I'm sure my husband knows where I could get one. After I finish saving his ass of course. 

“Well now, it looks like our King can be hurt.” Camille, the prisoner says seeing me bleeding through my shirt. “I wonder who the lucky lady is. I'll send out a message for my followers to find them.” I snapped her spin from her body sending her soul to the deepest pit of Hell. I'm sure one of my loyal followers will have a field day with that bitch. Demons was she ugly. What the hell my husband even seen in her, I would never know. “Enough of that shit.” I said looking at the two men infront of me. “Well, Imasu, Axel, Richard. It seems I have business to attend, but not to worry. When I return, were going to continue our chat on how you hurt my husband. For now, I will heal you and start again until i get the truth from your blood. After I'll find your bones to my companions. They must be hungry.  _ Au revoir _ .

I sent then back to their own personal halls. Well in my case I made them rewatch how they died repeatedly. Yeah, I'm awesome like that. Looking down at myself, I wince at the blood on my Armani suit. That just won't do. With a snap of my fingers, I was freshly washed wearing my expensive hunting gear. Slim floral tuxedo jacket and pants with smooth rich fabric, satin lapels, tailored fitted of course. Paired with a black dress shirt, silky tie to finish the polished looked. Shiny Armani shoes. Burgundy wrist watch to complement the look. Wedding ring shining like the moon. Damn I look good. I put on my black pea coat with my white scarf and was on my way. 

As I walked through the streets of New York, hellfire left behind as I walked. Car windows shattering from the heat radiating from me, I've killed a few men with a snap of my fingers. Leaving bodies in my path. Beautiful city filled with so much crime. Of course the only people I killer were burglars. Robbing women for their purses. Ugh, take as old as time. Why can't mankind pick a new career. Men trying to rape women and children. I have a special place in hell just for them. I grinned happily staring one man in the eyes, seeing all of his misdeeds. Oh yes, his dick is going to make a wonderful saviour. Along with the others I have on display in the part of my castle chamber. 

I leave them there to torture them with that they've lost. Also leaving them in pain from the feeling of me slicing it clean off when their dicks were erect. Fun! Those parents ought to be ashamed of themselves. Raising monster like that. Ugh! They got it from someone. 

Of course, dear old Popi's minions have to Rain down on my parade. Standing there in all of his glory was William Herondale. The narcissistic asshole stood in my way with his white angel wings trying to mock me. “Sorry Alec, but I can't let you kill anymore people. Their innocent.” He says. I think he's out of his rocker. 

“You just be knew.” I say rolling my eyes at this idiot. Honestly, did they really think he was going to take me down? They've tried many centuries, but I'm still standing. I'm the strongest angel/demon there is.” The men I've killed are not innocent, trust me. It was nothing innocent about those disgusting twats.” I said moving forward only to be stopped by Will once more. At the same time I felt pain in my left hand. Blood spilling to the ground. Okay, I was pissed now. 

“William Herondale. I will.give you one last chance to get the fuck out of my way or the rest of your bloodline will cease to exist. Starting with your precious Tessa. Then i'll to your parabatai Jem. Finishing with Imogen and Jace Herondale Lightwood. Trust me, I don't make threats or promises. I just make shit happen. With a snap of my fingers and they're dead.” My eye flashes black with red, blue, and orange flames. “Or stand in my way and watch as I burn the things you love most. Your wings. Then you'll be nothing but a mundane, I'm sure Tessa would take you back, seeing as she's still mourning over your death. But then you would interfere with her and Jem's marriage.” I clicked my tongue watching the horrors flash in his eyes. Smiling because I could feel his willpower snap in two. 

“Fine. Do not kill anymore innocent people Alec. I don't care if they try to kill you! The nephilim are off limits! You know these!” He shouted at me. I looked around to see just who the fuck he was talking to. Surely it wasn't me, because those are the assholes that's keeping my husband a prisoner

And who's hurting him. Yeah no thank you. I eyed him with a look before waving my hand sending him into an abandoned warehouse building. 

“Your precious Nephilim should've thought about that when they took my husband and tortured him. Now the city will bleed with their blood. No one will stand in my way or haven will have to start over in the angel department! You here that God! No one stop me! I mean it!” I shouted loudly, making the ground beneath my feet crack, splitting in two, sending cars in molten lava. Windows shattering into homes cutting every man, woman. No, I will not hurt children. They are the highest definition of pure and innocent. Something I was until my mother gave killer me for saying a boy was cute in my rune study class. She strangled the life out of me, then ripped my heart out and tossed me on the street like I was nothing. Probably why I have no feelings when it comes to angels. They didn't come to save me from that woman. left the bitch alive. I was eight years old. I watched my father mourn my death ever since. I'll fix that soon enough. 

Isabelle was placed under a spell by a warlock, who I killed for doing my mother's evil bidding. When halfling swear, they say my Magnus instead of lilith. Yeah, I killed her too. Didn't really give a damn. She tried to take my job. It's only one room for a king and that me. I chopped off one of Asmodeus hands because he threatened to kill my lover, and well I just couldn't have that now can I? I still have his hand, sitting in a jar in my trophy room. He's serving a decade until he apologizes for trying to kill my man. Which is almost up. If he doesn't apologize, then well. He's no longer going to exist. I have no tolerance for disrespect or disloyalty. Ugh it's disgusting to be honest. 

My two companions appeared at my sides giving me the rundown on what's happening. They couldn't get in because of the wards the institute put up. But no matter, I will break the wards with no problem at all. After all, it's my blood. 

* * *

 

[MPOV] 

Pain. I was pain, strapped to a chair with knives sticking out of my hands and feet. A few cuts on my chest and face. Yeah, I was brutally beaten. By Maryse and her minions. “Mom that enough! Magnus has done nothing but help us in our time of need and here you are trying to pin him down for murder! Murder of who?! No Shadowhunters have died by his hand! If anything he's tried to save them, along with Miss Loss. Let him go! Enough with your personal crusade. This is not what we do and you know it! Do touch him again. I've already called Jia, she has no arrest warrants for Magnus. You forged the papers. You've made the institute an enemy for downworlders.” Izzy said glaring at her mother with such hatred. “Once the Shadow world find out what you've done, we will have no allies to help with demons on the street. Did you forget, were in the middle of a war with Sebastian! Why are you acting like this?!” 

Magnus chuckled at the irony. “Yes Maryse, please tell your daughter how she's going to war with her brother. Oops, did I slip that out? Shame, your own son is the one causing all these problems.” Maryse looked stunned hearing me tell one of her darkest secrets. No one knew of this, not even Robert. She needed to kill him before he spilled anything else. 

Isabelle on the other hand needed more information. “What do you mean he's her son? Is he the one I can't remember when I wake up? I remember there being a boy that took care of me when you and dad left for days. Is he the one causing all these problems?” 

Maryse took a step back. She couldn't believe the spell the warlock cast was fading away. She never regretted killing her first born, he was weak and gay. She couldn't have him making their family the laughing stock for years to come.” I was laughing hard at Maryse silence. Robert walked into the room having been standing on the other side of the glass watching the entire questioning. 

“Is this true Maryse? Did you cheat on me with another man? Or is Sebastian my son?” Maryse hated seeing the looks on her family's faces. She did the next best thing… pick up a seraph blade, pushing it right down my right shoulder. I screamed in pain just as the wards broke around the institute,  leaving it defenceless. A loud voice boomed from the outside. 

“HONEY I'M HOME!!” 

“Well, you're in trouble now. I warned you what would happen if you didnt call this off, but you didn't listen.” Two wolves appeared beside me making the hunter streak backing fear, falling over one another. My husband's wolves licked my wounds, stopping the bleeding, then teleporting me to my husband, who was looking like a damn snack in his suit. If I wasn't in pain, I'll take him right then and there for the shadow world to see. The look on his face, scared even me. Oh right, that would be because a blade was sticking out of my shoulder. 

“Oh love, you're in so much trouble. I'll let this slide once you're held and at your full potential, but for now. You're going home to rest, I don't need you getting hurt anymore.” I kissed his lips before pulling the blade out, turning to shove it on a shadowhunter that was trying to sneak up on me. The institute magic roared, like Raziel was angry. I didn't give two shits. I stuck my middle finger up towards the heaven. More hunters piled inside what looked like the ops center. Well the more the merrier. 

“Alexander, please be careful. Don't hurt everyone. Just the ones that helped capture me. Everyone else is innocent. Promise me you will not harm them. Well I just should kill them because I know your going to hurt them if they try to hurt you. Promise me.” I know my husband. If it was up to him. Everyone in this institute would be dead. I heard him sigh in defeat. He could never resist me and I loved that about my husband. He have me whatever I wanted, and I couldn't be happier. 

“Fine ask long as you forgive me for threatening Tessa's life. Long story. I'll tell you about it later. I love you sweetheart, sweet dreams.” Before I could protest, he kissed me sending me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

[APOV] 

After sending my husband home in a peaceful sleep. I turned back to the hunters gathered in the room. “So, I will give you only a chance to leave this room. Since I gave my husband my word I wouldn't kill the lot of you, only the ones that helped in his abduction. The rest of you are free to go.” I say, unbuttoning my peacoat and taken off my scarf tossing it on one of the railings in the op center. Next went my suit jacket. “No? Okay, then.” I say folding up shirt sleeves, not wanting to have blood stain it. Armani cost okay. Even though I get everything for free. Its apart of my deal with Giorgio Armani himself. Long story, don't want to get into that at the moment. 

I folder one hand behind my back, like the gentleman I am, “shall we?” Before the party could get started Maryse walked in with her head held high. I grinned staring the women whom I called mother so many years ago. Following behind her was my father, baby sister some blonde, redhead and a fledgling in the making. Seeing me Maryse halted her steps. Good she knows this is her end. 

“Ah, Maryse. It's lovely to smell the fear coming off you. I assume you know who I am.” She nodded. “Aww, what's the matter Maryse. Cat got your tongue?” Just as she was about to speak, some blond strolled in like he owned the place, threatening to kill the hunter he held prisoner. I rolled my eyes, I don't have time for this melodramatic shit. Apparently this prick was bad business because the hunters were on full alert. Well that pissed me off even more. Who the fuck was this asshole? And where does he get off trying to steal my thunder? Yeah no. Not happening. 

He was blabbing on and on about killing this person or the next and not doing anything. It was completely boring. So I took matters into my own hands. “Shut up will you. If you're going to kill the girl, get on with it. Don't talk about it, be about it. Honestly you nephilim have no taste in the arts of killing, here let me show you how it's done.” I snapped my fingers and the blonde now I know as Sebastian exploded sending his insides everywhere and on everyone. 

“There now that that nonsense is done. Shall we get back to topic? I don't want to spend all day here, I have a husband to hey back to and souls to torture.” I say summoning a comfortable chair to sit on. From the corner of my eye I see a streak of blonde trying to sneak up on me from behind. When are these kids ever going to learn. With a wave of my hand, he floating in front of me, choking on the air as I squeeze his neck the way Maryse did me.  “Herondale, I take it. You're not too bright are you? If you did you would know I see all darling.” 

“Put my brother down demon.” Izzy said in a furious tone. Alec blinked at her a few times before smiling. 

“Well would you look at that. My Izzybear is all grown up! Not to mention has replaced me with this selfish prick.” I say looking at the blonde dangling in the air.” We must catch up, but now is not the time, I'll send you a postcard of the sorts, you'd love my kingdom. We used to play kings and kings when we were younger. But that was before your mother killed me and ripped my heart out.” I heard gasps resonate throughout the room. Oh no one know the real Maryse Lightwood. Yay fun!

“What do you mean killer you?” Robert asked me. Oh my poor father, I just wanted to take him in my arms and hold him close. Maybe later. 

“He's lying! He's telling nothing but lies! That's that's demons do!” Maryse shouted trying to get anyone on her side. 

I placed a hand over my half heart. Thanks to my husband I do. That's how were bound together. “You wound me mommy dearest. Say dad do you remember when I did was supposed to show up for run studies and never did?” I looked at Robert who nodded. “Well that's because I told mommy dearest that a boy was cute in my rune study class and she took me to the basement and beat me until I couldn't see in my eyes, then strangled me to death. But she couldn't stop there. She ripped my heart from my chest and tossed me on the street like I was nothing.” I looked at Maryse, she had fear written all over her face. “Isn't that about right mommy?” 

Maryse was shaking in fear. Robert and Izzy were on her in an instant. I had to separate them, I could let them take my fun away. “You killed my boy! For saying a boy was cute?! I know something didn't sound right when you said Alec snuck out the institute. He'd never leave Isabelle! Even when he did, they were down the street at the park playing with the other kids! He took all the smaller kids with him!! Oh I will kill you! You bitch!” Robert spat. I liked this side of my father a lot. Well, that probably because I love killing people. 

“Wow father. If you weren't nephilim, I would hire you to join me in my realm, but you're not made to be there. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to steal you from popsi. We can have a family reunion every thousand years or so.” Maryse threw a dagger at me, I moved to the side and caught it before it buzzed past me then threw it right back at her, hitting the fleshy part of her arm. Nicking an artery. The hunters moved in unison towards me. Well now, let's have some fun. I've I've needing a good workout. Jace moved in first and I smiled. “Aww, brother against brother. I'm honored. Being the older brother that I am, I'll let you swing first but that will be your only swing.” Jace launched, but was detained by Izzy's whip, knocking him on his ass. 

“You will not touch him Jace! He's our brother god dammit. Show some respect!” I smiled at her, then punched Jace in the face just because he reminded me of his ancestor William Herondale. The prick who I should've killed. I felt as Jace’ nose broke. Fun! He shouted in pain and it was music to my ears. 

“What kind do demon are you?” Maryse asked eyeing me up and down. 

“Well, I'm glad you asked Maryse. When you killed me, I I went to heaven because I was the purest of the pure soul. But when you killed me, something inside me snapped. You ripped my heart out so I felt nothing for no one. So I started killing Angels and archangels. No one could stop me so God casted me out of heaven, giving me Lucifer's curse. He was afraid I would kill all his children. Well he's right. I was on a rampage. I only had a taste for bloodshed.” I smiled and chuckled at everyone that gasped. “No don't feel sad. I love what I am. It fits me better than a stupid boring ass nephilim. Honestly Raziel should've known better, but he's lucky he was away at the time because was my first intended target for not protecting me from Maryse. He's a joke just like the lot of you.”

The institute buzzed again and I laughed. “Oh Raziel did I hurt your feelings? Why don't you come down so we can take for a minute. I bet your subject would love to see you since you never answered their prayers. You big phony!” I shouted loudly. 

“So your the devil? My beautiful son turned into the devil. Just great.” Robert said on the brink of tears. 

“Don't worry daddy o. I don't kill everyone. Just the people that try to hurt my family. Like when you were being followed in Idris by a hunter wanting to kill you, I killed him instead. He was a nice snack for my companions. Or when I saved Izzy from Amodei. I killed them, and sent Asmodeus a lovely gift by cutting off his hand for threatening my husband and taking one of his eyes for sending his minions to hurt my sister. Jace? Yeah no, I don't like you. Like at all.” I say looked at the blonde. 

Jace groaned then flipped back up to challenge Alec once more. “Kid seriously, stop before you embarrass yourself in front of all these horrible people. Me kicking your ass will bruise that huge ego you have, which I can't see why you would have one. You're not even cute. Ehh. You better have a huge dick or know how to give head because I just don't see it.” Jace stared at me with slack jaw. Truth hurts I guess. I then turn to the others and tell them about themselves. 

Jace opened his mouth to speak and that I was even annoyed.  “Seriously shut the fuck up! It's bad enough I found out that your my brother, but i also found out you are in a relationship with that red head who i want to put my blade through her skull. Just looking at her irks my brain.” I looked at her in disgust. She's forever having my sister run into danger because she think she knows it all. Stupid bitch. 

“So here's what going to happen. Open your mouth one more time, be prepared to say to goodbye to your bunny Las, you along with her. Though William would be upset that i killed you, but I don't really care.” I shrugged my shoulders.” Trust me no one will miss either of you. “I said pointing to both Jace and the redhead.” You are both selfish, and only thinks about yourself it's disgusting. This whore doesn't know if she wants you Jace or the annoying vamp that never shuts the fuck up or your wanna be teen beach boy.” The baby vamp and redhead went to open their mouths but I silenced them by squeezing their vocal cords. They couldn't even scream out in pain. 

“Items tragic really, I can since those two” I point at The vamp and Jace, “ would rather fuck more than what her face again? Yeah I don't care. Honestly honey you could do better. Probably if any man would want your head strong ass. I should just kill you and hey get it over with. But My husband would be upset with me. Ugh tough decisions. Well he didn't say I couldn't harm you. I've been wanting to kick your ass since you stepped into this institute. Sending my sister into danger when you know nothing about the shadow world.”  With that I shot an arrow at the redhead sending her across the room covered in fishnets. Jace went to attack me but the vamp stopped him. I chuckled reading their minds learning all of their deepest darkest secrets. 

“Oh wait, you already had a taste of him didn't you Jace? And had seconds and thirds. No wonder redhead is not happy. She's not getting the full experience like Simon here. I bet you love the hardness of his body and the way he fucks you against the wall. Sexy. Nice baby Vamp. If you need help, I'll give you a few tips in that department that will have him begging for your dick everyday. Trust me. I know all there is to know about pleasuring a man. Women not ao much. They disgust me. Ugh.” I winked at them before turning back to Maryse. 

I smirked in their direction, Maryse threw another dagger in my chest right inside of my heart. She thought it would harm me but was she mistaken. Laughing sinisterly I pulled the dagger out and smiled when the group gasped as the blade lit up red covering the blade with demonic runes. I tisk, “Maryse unless your name is God, you can not kill me! Nothing can kill me. I am part angel and part demon. Lucifer's curse you wretched bitch. Not even God can kill me because at the end of the day, he needs me to punish all the sinners. Which I take pleasure in doing. With you, I'm going to take my time.” Izzy, Jace shouted at me to stop but fuck that. This bitch hurt my husband, put my father and sister then pain no, she was going to pay. 

I froze he body, turning it to a popsicle then summoned a sledgehammer and swung it hard over Maryse’ frozen head. Sending her body into multiple pieces. As her spirit exited her body I grabbed it before she made a break away. “Ah ah Maryse. You don't belong in heaven. Your mine for all of eternity. We're going to have so much fun.” I spoke in demonic language sending Maryse’ spirit to hell in my spirits room. I was going to work her until she was nothing but dust. 

Izzy grabbed my arm with her whip thinking she could hurt me with it. Yeah no, what is wrong with these people? I looked at my arm and saw my shirt sleeve burnt from the whip which pissed me off. How dare she. I looked at her with my demonic eyes. She backed up, so.did the rest of the room. 

“If you're going to kill me, do and get it over with.” Izzy snarled. 

I rolled my eyes. “I don't want to kill you. You're my your sister estúpido.” Then turned ro Jace “Him, him I will kill if he continues to move towards me, as if I don't know what he's doing. I see all! You fucking idiot. I even seen what you ate breakfast this morning by looking at you. Tisk, honestly oatmeal? Is disgusting. You could've made a full breakfast. And get a haircut, this shag you got going on, annoys me. It's not attractive. Stop thinking it is. Oh one more thing,” I snapped my fingers killing the hunters that helped Maryse abduct my husband. Everyone screamed seeing blood fly everywhere once more. 

“If I see or hear of any nephilim asking Magnus Bane for asking will kill you on the spot. As of now he will no longer help the clave. No one likes the clave and if I were you, I'd be making some serious changes. You have moles in that department, I suggest you figure it out. Oh and about the wards on the institute, you better fix that, can't  have mundane walking in here now can you?” I smile putting my suit jacket and peacoat back on. “Dad, Isabelle. If you want to speak with me, just pray and I will come. Now, I must be off, my husband is waking up. Not to worry Izzybear, you will get over this. She was going to kill you soon too. After all your bisexual are you not? If you don't believe me I have the memories to prove it,” I tapped her forehead showing her all of Maryse's wrongdoings and took that spell that blocked her memories away. I then kissed her cheek giving her the biggest bear hug I could muster. “You and Lydia are cute together. Don't let anyone come between you. I let a present in your bedroom, have fun,” I snapped my fingers filling her room with designer clothes and shoes along with matching bags and makeup. Something to makeup for killing the woman who gave birth to her. Ugh. 

“Alec please don't leave. I don't think I can leave with see you leave again.” My father says with big tears streaming down his face. “Don't worry dad. I'll come visit you. I stay in Brooklyn with my husband, but I work a lot, so if you want to hang out just pray to me like I said, I'll be there. Well probably not here because this place makes me want to kill all of Rabies children.” The institute's magic hummed once more. “Oops, I meant Razor's edge children.” Oh I crack myself up. “But you have work to do with this institute. Some changes need to be made. Maryse's influence was heavily here and that's not the way children should grow up. You'd be surprised how many nephilim I have in hell for following the wrong leaders.” Robert nodded in understanding. I have him the biggest hug, then waved my fingers changing the interior design. New computer stations, chairs, desks, library. I made the institute way bigger than it used to be, giving them more room to do stuff. All the bedrooms had comfortable bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms attached. I even gave each hunter new gear. “This place was giving me a headache. After all these years it looked the same. Sorry but it needed an upgrade. Now you can facetime me on the big screen or your office anytime you want. I promise I will answer. You will never feel alone every again. Oh and I suggest you ask out the Anna chick. Start a new family dad. Be happy. It's time for you all to be happy. Now I must go, Magnus is getting antsy. I bid you all farewell and goodnight. Oh before I go.” I release the redhead and baby vamps vocal cords then shoveled Jace and vamps heads together knocking them out. “They need to get their shit together. And get rid of that redhead! Send her dumb ass to Idris you'll be happier I'm telling you! See you later.” I wink at them and vanish. 

I arrive home to find my baby rolling over, clutching my pillow asleep. He is too adorable. I walk over to lie in the bed with him, wrapping my arms around his waist. “I love you baby.” I whispered in his ear, hearing him mumble it back before turning in my arms burying his face in my neck passing out once more. Healing would do that to you. I smiled kissing his forehead before joining him in a peaceful slumber. I was exhausted. Good night. 

* * *

 

Somewhere in hell you could hear Maryse Lightwood's screams as she got ripped apart by Alec's many wolves. Over and Over. ;)

Fin..


End file.
